Live For Today
by ControlTheFates
Summary: Bella is returning to Forks after being dragged away by her mother four years ago. When she returns will Edward be the same as when she left? Rated M for abuse, language, and drugs.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day.

Today I go home, back to Forks, Washington.

Today, I get my life back.

It has been four years since my life had come to a screeching halt with the news that my mother left my father for her lover. She brought me with her as her carry-on item. I fought to stay with my dad and my friends, but it didn't stop her from dragging me with her.

She didn't even let me tell my friends goodbye in person. She had me do it over the phone.

She took me from my family and had dared to say that it was in my best interest.

I guess I should explain who my family is. My family is a family that was not bonded to me by blood, but might as well have. This family is the Cullens. In it is Esme and Carlisle who are probably the most beautiful and kind hearted people you will ever know. Esme was unable to conceive children so she and Carlisle had adopted them. Their lot consisted of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Rosalie and Alice were my sisters. We had countless girl nights together and were each other's rock. Emmett and Jasper were the big brothers who always had a prank to play on someone, but were as protective and loyal as any. Then there is Edward. He was my best friend and is the guy that I will love till the end of time but doesn't know it. Edward and I always had a special relationship ever since we met in the second grade. We were two peas in a pod and inseparable. Of course he just saw me as a friend and nothing more.

When I was dragged away by mother, it killed me to leave them and part of me was left there with them. I never felt like myself after that day. My mother never even let me visit my father, Charlie, back in Forks because she knew I would stay there. Hell, I even tried running away, but she called the cops on me and they picked me up at the airport.

Life with my mother had gone into a downward spiral the day we left Forks. The man my mother cheated on my dad with ended up being a total bum, who used her for money and a roof over his head. She then started going through men like water, trying to find love in all the wrong places.

My mother had never let me call anyone in Forks. I once had tried to call Charlie to come get me, but she caught me and let's just say things didn't end pretty that night. Most days I would try to think of ways to get out, but it never worked out in the end. The reason of that being was, after two years of going through man after man she decided to stick with one. He's name is Phil and he made sure I never misbehaved. When she started dating him and I made her mad, he did the dirty work. It only got worse as the years went by. I knew I had to get out soon because I couldn't take much more of it.

The magical day of my 18th birthday came and I was gone. My mother didn't care anymore that I was leaving and my dad was ecstatic when he learned that I was coming home. Within a few hours of my being eighteen, I was in the Port Angeles airport with my dad waiting impatiently at the gate. The sight of him was enough to make me cry. I ran to him like a little girl running to her daddy. He caught me and pulled me close to him. That was the first time I heard my father cry.

"It's good to have you back Bells," he said.

"It's good to be back home Dad," I sniffled into his shoulder. After a few more moments my dad let go of me and smiled widely. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Let's go get your things kiddo."

The ride to Forks was an hour long, which was mainly, spent catching up with my dad. I didn't give him all the details of how horrible it was living with my mother. I think he already had a good idea how bad it was and didn't push the matter. I always appreciated that about my dad; he never tried to push me into anything.

We were almost to town limits when the question I was burning to ask finally came out of my mouth.

"How are the Cullens?" I asked quietly, scared of the answer. On the flight here my head went through all the possibilities of what could happen with them. What if they moved? What if they stayed, but didn't want to see me again? What if they never forgave me for leaving? Will they forgive me for never calling them? The most frightening to me was how will Edward be after all these years?

Charlie hesitated slightly before answering which scared me even more. I started to silently prepare myself for the worst.

"They still live here and are doing well. They still invite me over for dinner. Alice comes over and visits with me at least once a week. Jasper finally got the courage to ask Alice out and have been going strong for awhile. I respect that kid," I smiled at that. My dad always loved Alice as a daughter. He continued on, "Emmett and Rosalie are getting ready for college. Carlisle still works at the hospital and Esme still does the decorating thing every once in awhile."

I noticed he didn't mention Edward. I was about to ask him about Edward, but we had already reached the house. It looked the same as the day I was dragged away. I smiled warmly as I stared at it.

_Home._

Charlie grabbed my bags and carried them inside. I followed behind him and soaked in my surroundings. Everything was the same as four years ago, which I was thankful for because it made me feel like I never left. Charlie led me up to my room which he updated for me. I was happy to see a new bed because I highly doubted my old bunk bed would give me enough room to sleep in. Much to my surprise there was a desk added into the corner with a new computer on top of it.

"Dad, you didn't have to buy me a new computer," I told him. I wasn't a fan of having people buy me things and Charlie of all people would know that.

He put his hands up in defense, "Sorry Bells, but the old one crashed and I know you need it for school, so don't complain."

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it," I smiled at him.

"Well I'll let you get settled. Do you mind if I just order pizza for dinner?"

"No, that's perfect."

Charlie left and I started unpacking. While unpacking my mind ran amuck. Why didn't Charlie mention Edward? What will happen when I see my friends at school Monday? I was scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time. There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't think about them, especially Edward. The only thing that kept me going these past years was knowing that no matter what, I was going to be with my family again. I made a promise to myself that I couldn't give up because they wouldn't have wanted me to. They kept me strong. I only could hope that they would forgive me and accept me back into the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Story belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I own none of the Twilight magic.

* * *

The weekend came and passed quickly. Before I knew it, the peace that I felt with Charlie was going to leave me and the chaos of school life was going to takes its place.

My nerves were already getting the best of me and I had only left the house four minutes ago. My body shook with anxiety as I drove down the main highway to school. I considered turning back. I was scared to face what lay at Forks High. I wasn't the same person and for that I wondered if the people I cared most about would accept that.

Forks High came into view and my heart pounded within my chest. My breathing quickened and my body trembled. The school parking lot was filled with kids hanging around their cars. My truck rumbled into the lot causing every head to turn and stare. I loved the truck my dad got me, but it was so loud that I hated it for a moment. I parked as far away from the crowd as possible.

With a few deep breaths and a silent pep talk, I got out of my truck and made my way to the front office. I kept my head down and tried to avoid any contact. I felt the heated stares that followed me through that parking lot and my body cringed in response. Some people even tried to talk to me, but I kept walking as if I didn't hear them in the first place.

The front office seemed to be miles away. I got there as fast as possible; entering a well-heated room that looked like it hadn't been updated since the seventies. There was just one lady at the desk, who smiled at me the moment I entered the office. I smiled meekly back and made my way to the desk.

"I'm Bel-," I started to tell her before she interrupted me.

"Isabella Swan, so we've heard. I have all your paperwork right here, waiting for you to come get it," she told me brightly. She handed me my schedule, locker information, and a map of the school. I thought the map was a bit unnecessary due to the smallness of the school.

"Thank you…"

"Mrs. Cope," she said, "Have a good day, Isabella."

I left the office swiftly, maneuvering through the crowd carefully. Everyone was watching me. Everyone was talking about me. I saw the whispers accumulating and the rumors being created in those dense heads. I tried to look for those familiar faces, but didn't see the ones I wanted to see.

My first class was English and I found it with no difficulty. The warning bell rang as I entered through the door. There was only a few kids in the room at the moment, all of which took to staring at me as if I was about to disappear at any moment. The teacher was at the front of the classroom and hunched over his desk.

"Um…excuse me sir? I'm new here and I need you to sign my schedule," I said timidly.

He looked up and took my paper. He signed it quickly, giving it back to me gently.

"Welcome to my class, Isabella. I'm Mr. Smith and if you don't cause problems then everything will run smoothly. You can take a seat at the back table, which is completely vacant, so no one should bother you," he said while pointing out the back table.

I smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you, Mr. Smith. Oh, and please call me Bella."

He smiled and nodded. My guess is that he's going to be my favorite teacher.

Once I turned around, I noticed the room was filled with fixated eyes on me. I felt my cheeks heat up and slowly made my way to the back, so I wouldn't fall down and cause more attention to me. I kept my gaze away from the people around me.

I sat down at my seat and finally looked up at the classroom. Half the heads were turned towards me and the other half were whispering to each other. I ignored them the best I could and tried to focus on the class. I still felt my nerves going haywire as I waited to see one of the Cullens. My mind continued going through all the possible scenarios that could result from this day.

Before I knew it the bell rang, dragging me out of my thought process. I grabbed my bag and headed for my next class. As I was walking through the crowd I heard someone one call my name. I didn't bother looking back at who it was because it was a voice I didn't recognize.

I entered my Spanish class and my teacher simply told me where to sit and handed me a book. Luckily I had a seat in the back away from most of the class. The class went on much like the last and my class after that followed the same suit. I could tell people wanted to approach me, but most were scared to so they decided gossiping about me was better, easier.

By the end of my third class, I breathed in relief but felt another pang of anxiety in my stomach. I had lunch next and all I could think about was seeing the Cullens. While walking towards the cafeteria I heard my name being called, once again by the same voice. I continued walking on, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze up, my body filled with fear.

"Let go of me," I said sternly. The hand lifted and I turned to glare at the person who touched me.

The hand belonged to a kid named Mike that I remembered from middle school. I never did like him, he was too annoying and didn't know when to shut up or keep his hands to himself. He had that pretty- yuppie look to him that I never found attractive. He used to hit on me after I told him to get lost. I remember quite few times Edward threatened to beat the shit out of him if Mike made another crude comment to me.

"Sorry, I've been chasing you all day. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends," he said with a wink.

"No thanks, I think I'll be alright," I said, feigning a sweet voice.

I left before he had a chance to say anything. He looked shock with the rejection and it caused a smirk to form on my lips.

The cafeteria was already filled with the raucous of hungry teenagers. I searched the room for an empty table or the Cullens. I only found an empty table in the back and no Cullens. I made my way to the lone table, disappointed. Where were they? Charlie said they still lived in town. Maybe they were out of town. That had to be the only explanation. I mean there was no other high school in Forks, well except the one on the reservation.

_I just want to see them!_ I yelled in my head. I wanted to be reminded of my past. I wanted to bring part of it back so maybe I could get better. I wanted to feel like I was a part of a family again. I wanted to forget all the things that happened to me.

I pulled out my wallet and took out a picture from inside it. Every time I felt like this I had to look at this picture. It was of the whole gang; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Edward, and me. We all looked so happy, except Charlie looked awkward in the back, but he had that glint in his eyes and that small smile. Rose was hitting Emmett in the stomach for calling her Blondie and he just smiled at her because it didn't hurt him. Alice and Jasper were holding hands bashfully. Esme was resting her head on Carlisle's shoulder and he was smiling down at her with so much love. Finally, there was me and Edward. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me and I was leaning into him smiling. I felt so safe in those arms, it was where I belonged.

Not anymore though.

Lunch ended soon enough. My next class was biology with Mr. Banner. The class wasn't too far and I got out of the cafeteria fast enough so I could beat the crowds in the hallways. I wanted to avoid as much staring as possible.

I reached the biology class and got my paper signed with no hitch. I was given a seat near the window, which I was thankful for. I liked looking at something a bit more exciting than a wall.

The class filled steadily and I kept my gaze to the window, avoid the stares. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and Mr. Banner began the lesson on mitosis. I was barely listening and kept staring out the window.

I was broken out of my state of mind when the door to the class swung open and someone walked in. My breathing hitched when I saw that bronze hair.

_Edward._ He looked the same as before but more mature. He grew about a foot, standing about six foot. His eyes seemed darker than I have ever seen them before. Something was off about him. He was too skinny, too…empty. He was still gorgeous and the sight of him just made my heart ache.

"Late again Cullen," Mr. Banner said with a sigh.

"Yeah," was his only reply. His voice was deeper, but soft, just like I remember it.

Edward looked up and locked eye contact with me. I didn't know I was staring at him 'til then. His eyes grew even darker and he left as fast as he came.

* * *

Okay now reviews make me happy so please review and tell me if I'm doing this wrong or am getting this sort of right.


End file.
